1. Field of the Invention
Obesity represents a state of increased body fat which may decrease longevity, aggravate the onset and progression of other diseases, e.g., heart disease, diabetes, gallstones, and impact on one's social or economic status. [The Obese Patient, G. A. Bray, Vol. IX in the series "Major Problems in Internal Medicine", W. B. Saunders Co., 1976].
Hyperinsulinemia is a metabolic characteristic of all forms of human and animal obesity. Excess insulin levels not only stimulate food intake and promote lipid biosynthesis and storage, but also reduce lipid mobilization and utilization. Thus, hyperinsulinemia produces and maintains the excess fat deposition which characterizes the obese state. The hyperinsulinemia in obesity appears prior to the development of insulin resistance in tissues and may be due to abnormal regulation of insulin biosynthesis and/or secretion in the pancreas. Thus, the development of agents which reduce insulin levels will have therapeutic importance in the treatment of obesity.
This disclosure relates to the use of thromboxane synthase inhibitors as antiobesity agents and insulin lowering agents.